A common technology used by a display panel plant when combining a display panel such as a liquid crystal panel is One Drop Filling (ODF) technology. The technology is mainly characterized in that a glue material is coated on a substrate in a vacuum environment, to define a liquid crystal partition range required by each region. Liquid crystal material is then dispersed and dripped on the substrate in batches, and then the substrate and an other substrate are mutually paired, pressured together and ultraviolet cured, and the liquid crystal cell (liquid crystal panel) is manufactured. In order to conveniently control the thickness of the liquid crystal cell, spacers of different heights are used to adjust and fix the thickness of the whole liquid crystal cell, to obtain a stable optical display effect. In the liquid crystal cell, the cell thickness is not determined only by the height of the spacers, the cell thickness relates to the amount of filled liquid crystal, the height of the spacers, the thickness of each layer of metal film, and the height difference of the positions where the spacers are located. If the amount of filled liquid crystal is too large, the liquid crystal cell will have gravity mura. (i.e., the phenomenon that the lower edge of a liquid crystal display screen is nonuniform in color when powering on at a high temperature); if the amount of the filled liquid crystal is insufficient, air bubbles are prone to generate. The height of the spacers can also affect the cell thickness.
At present, two different heights of spacers are commonly used and uniformly distributed on a color filter substrate within the display region of a display device according to a certain proportion. Due to the fact that this design has different heights of spacers, the functions of supporting, pressure resistance, and controlling of liquid crystal amount can be realized. However, in this way, the height difference of the spacers is merely the height difference of the spacers with different heights, and the amount of liquid crystal surplus which can be adjusted and controlled is still not large enough. If the relative height difference between the spacers is larger, an adjustment of the liquid crystal amount is more elastic, and the amount of liquid crystal surplus is larger. Therefore, how to obtain larger height difference of spacers to increase the amount of liquid crystal surplus is a problem in the current liquid crystal display technology.
The statements herein provide only background information related to the present disclosure without necessarily constituting the prior art.